


3:35Pm

by KitOfYaoi



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: M/M, Worried Yuki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 03:45:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2717654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitOfYaoi/pseuds/KitOfYaoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuki starts to worry when Hatsuharu does not show up at his usual time, 3:35pm</p>
            </blockquote>





	3:35Pm

Yuki had gotten very use to Hatsuharu showing up around at 3:35pm no matter what the day it was, if it was weekend or not. Haru always showed up right on the dot. Haru always showed up just to be around Yuki, maybe every other day or so he would tell him he loved him, and once week asked if he wanted to go out. 

 

So Monday when Yuki did not hear his door opens at 3:35pm. He looks at his clock thinking that his mental clock was off but no it was 3:35pm. He waited another five minutes before he got up and went downstairs to see if he was downstairs and lost track of time, no Haru.  He went outside to see if he was fighting with Kyo, no Haru. _Where is he? This is not like him at all._ He felt lonely without Haru. But he shrugged it off quickly has Haru having something else to do on Monday. _Maybe he was doing his homework, at his house, and not my room today_.

 

When Tuesday came around, and 3:35pm came and his door did not open, he did the same thing he did yesterday and no Haru. He just shrugged it off. It went on like this all way to Friday. Were he was staring at his door but if you had asked him he would have said he was not. He was staring at willing it to open and show him Haru. No luck, No Haru, and No door opening. He got up at 3:40pm and graded his jacket and left the house. If Haru was not coming him, Yuki will go to him. He got halfway down road before he stopped shakes his head and just turned back around. _I should be happy that I have more time to self and not with Haru._ That what his thought was but that did not stop the feeling of loneliness he felt.

 

When Saturday morning came around, he was staring at the clock willing it to go faster.  When Momiji showed up like usually at 3:30pm with no Haru behind him. He started to wonder if it was something he had done to Haru that made him stop showing. Yuki grad Momiji before he touch Tohru, “Momiji where is Haru?” Yuki demand, angrily.  

 

Momiji blinked, “Haru said that he has something else to do and could not come with today.”  Yuki let him go and sank to the floor. _What is more important than me_? _I am Yuki, his one true love. What could be more important, that has his attention and time. I’m lonely. I have to get his attention back, it is mine._

Yuki waited till Sunday at 3pm before leaving the house with his jacket. He got to Haru’s house just before 3:30 and put his Jacket on a hook before stand at Haru’s door and when it hit 3:35pm, he opened the door to see Haru on the floor with a 10 different pots with mud in them, flowers are in the pots also but they are cover in mud and Haru was cover in it, also. Let’s not forget the flower in his hair and on his face. Yuki blinked at him then crossed his arms, “It is 3:35pm and you on are your floor and not in my room. Where have you been for the pass six days, and what have you been doing?” Yuki demand to know.

 

“Valentine’s day is tomorrow. I wanted to make you something special, or even give you something special.” Haru said has he stood up and looked down at the floor, sadden that he had failed.

 

Yuki blinked and looked over at the calenderer on the table.  He had forgotten about that day, but he started to laugh at everything. Yuki got himself together and took a hold Haru’s hand and taking him into his bathroom to clean him up. While Yuki was cleaning him up, Haru thought he might have broken Yuki, till Yuki said “Haru I do not care what day is coming, I only care about 3.35pm and you opening my door. The past 6 days, I have been lonely, and I started to worry I might have done something wrong.”

 

Haru put his now clean hand on Yuki’s lips to quiet him, “Never worry about doing something wrong and I’m made you feel lonely, but now I know what to get you for tomorrow,” Yuki quieted him by moving Haru’s hand from his lips and put his lips on his.

 

“Yeah, you,” 


End file.
